Her Body, My Comfort
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: MaddiexZack. Zack feels sad today, but there's one girl who'll make him feel better: Madeline Fitzpatrick. R&R! Last Chapter now here!
1. Through the night

**Here's my first shot at a Rated M fanfic. It's about Zack and Maddie. Sorry, it's my first time to do this since I read too much Zack and Cody fanfics. Well, I hope I do well.**

**Leave reviews please, tell me if I'll add another chapter or not!**

_Disclaimer: don't own Suite Life. I wish Cole Sprouse (Or is it Dylan?) and Ashley Tisdale was an item now in real life._

One day, Zack went home to the Tipton sad, and he even doesn't notice them. Mr. Moseby said, "Good afternoon Zack. How's school?"

But he didn't pay much attention to him. So did Esteban, Arwin, and the other staffers. Even London can't make him speak, until he answered, "I'm fine. Thank you guys." Then he went to the elevator and cried there, but why?

This troubled Maddie. She asked herself, "What happened to Zack? All I know that I'm assigned to take care of him because Cody and Carey left for Houston to spend time with Kurt for two weeks."

As Zack dashed in the room, he falls in the bed and sobbed there. He didn't notice that Maddie entered the room silently. Then, he said, "Is someone there?"

Maddie said, "It's me, Maddie Fitzpatrick."

Then she came to Zack and sat on the bed where Zack was crying and asked him, "Why are you crying? What's the matter?"

Zack kept crying. He said, "Well, first thing that happened to me is that a bully took my money, and then his friends teased me!"

Maddie listened and Zack continued, "Well, it ain't over. Max and Tapeworm will leave Boston and my school because they were transferred to another school because their parents had new jobs in other cities!"

Maddie felt helpless for Zack.

And Zack ends, "And… the day I woke up, Mom and Cody had left the suite! I tried to ask them where they are, but they don't know."

Zack kept crying and hugged Maddie, his tears falling on Maddie's shoulders. Maddie then said, "Well, they visited your father in Houston. They'll be back in two weeks. Don't cry, at least you have me."

Zack sniffed and said, "Really?"

Maddie then confessed with her bedroom voice, "Yes. I… love… you… Zachary Martin. And I'll make you soul quiet within me." Maddie pressed her body next to Zack's, and kissed him passionately on Zack's lips. Zack then had more tears coming of him.

(Song playing: Love Just Is by Hilary Duff)

Zack sniffed and said, "Well, I love you more. I didn't have the chance to tell you that, but I still love you. Madeline… you're my lady."

Maddie said (still with her seductive bedroom voice), "Don't cry. Here. Take me, take all of me. My body is your comfort, Zachary."

She then undo her tie, unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her white bra, and she fixed her hair. She was sitting face to face with Zack. She then held Zack's head and she opened her bra flap (the left one) to reveal her beautiful breast in which her nipple is salmon pinkish in color.

She had Zack's mouth suck on it, and Zack's hand squeezing the other breast. Zack liked it so much, he held on to her. Maddie closed her eyes and began moaning. She even held her hand to Zack's hand that was squeezing her other breast, which by the way began to become wet within her other bra flap. Even Zack's other hand becomes wet with milk too.

She said, "Yes… Zach… don't stop… ahh, ahh"

When Zack stopped sucking, she teasingly said, "Oh Zack, you like my milk, don't you?"

Zack just nodded. He said, "More… please! I feel good now Maddie!"

Maddie said, "Your wish is my command, Zack."

He kept doing it, and Maddie moaned more. "Oh, oh, Zachary… you make my girlhood tremble. Ahh, ahh, oh!"

Because of this, she cummed out of Zack's bed, and she said, "I need you… please, put it unto me…"

She then removed her panty without removing her skirt. Zack then opened removed his shorts and his boxers, and stuck his big dick in Maddie's hole. (A/N: sorry, I had to change the words, I hate hearing or saying the word 'Vagina' so sorry out there readers…) She sat on Zack for him to cum inside of her.

Zack started to thrust inside of Maddie and he liked it. Both of them were moaning and crying out their names. Zack said, "Yeah! Maddie, fuck me bitch!" And then, when he was nearing the climax, Zack said, "Maddie, get off me, I need to cum."

And when she did get off Zack, cum had squirt out of Zack for Maddie to eat it. She said, "Mmm… so tasty. Thanks Zack." Maddie also cummed out too, and spilled on Zack's bed again.

But she then said, "Zack…"

He said, "Maddie…"

He then placed his erect dick again on Maddie's hole, going deep this time. Maddie lied down and so did Zack, although he was on top of her, and he fell down upon Maddie. "Ooof!" goes Zack.

Maddie said, "Zack… don't stop sucking on my breast…"

Zack said, "Wait, Maddie. I'll make it easier and slower for you, but one at a time. I'll kiss you all the way to your breast."

He did, with his lips interlocking on Maddie's lips and he kissed all the way down Maddie's now wet breast. You see, she ate pig's feet (Cooked, of course, it's found in some Chinese restaurants) one time and she sucked on the bones, which released calcium to her body. That's why she can lactate for Zack when she wanted to, because ever since it happened, she manages to control it. (A/N: I found the info about pig's feet in my father's old school scrap book. Don't ask about it.)

Maddie moaned, "Ahhhh, Zachary, suck on all of it until I can't give you more milk…. Ahhh"

Zack then shouted, "Maddie… I'M GONNA CUM!!!"

They then let go of each other, and they were so exhausted, he let Maddie eat up all of his cum, and for a finale, Zack's tongue penetrated Maddie's hole. Maddie just moane done last time with her eyes closed. She _did _like it!

Maddie then held on tight on Zack and they fell in the bed. She said, "I'll always be your bitch. I love you so much Zachary Martin, even though you're only 11 years old. You're all mine."

Zach said, "Oh I totally love you Madeline Fitzpatrick… or should I say my pretty little teenage angel"

She said, "Whatever."

They then slept together with their bodies holding each other, but before that, Maddie took off all of her clothes for Zack to feel warm, and the cold air in the suite making Maddie's nipples erect was an added bonus for him. He even cupped his hands on her breasts.

They slept peacefully and he thought to himself while drifting to sleep, _she's always there for me. She does love me after all._

**Hope you guys enjoy this story. Press the go button and make my day! Give out comments, reviews (please), suggestions or anything. Tell me if I have to put this as a one shot or not.**

**I might even another chapter if you guys want me to add another one. Tootles!**


	2. A prom night youth's love

**At last, chapter 2! It took me a long time to think of the next idea, until it came to me- based on the episode "A Prom Story".**

**For those who questioning me regarding Maddie lactating, I mentioned back in chapter one that Cooked Pig's feet releases a big amount of calcium. It happened to her when she was on leave in season 3 (when she got absent) at a Chinese restaurant, but Pig's feet is a rarity.**

**And now, I say thanks to those who gave me reviews, so here's chapter 2 based on the episode "A Prom Story." Don't forget the reviews please. And no insults ok?**

_Disclaimer: don't own Suite Life._

The next day, Zack woke up to see Maddie gone in his bed. But he saw her bra, and held it to his nose. It smelled of milk and he said, "Oh Maddie, I love you…"

Maddie was hiding at the door outside and she said to herself, "Zack, I must leave you, for now." She then saw her blue uniform opened to reveal that Maddie intentionally left her bra to Zack, and she was braless herself. She quietly left the place to go to school, although she must return to her house to change to school clothes.

At school, after classes, Maddie saw Corrie and Mary-Margaret and she waved at them. Maddie said, "Hi girls!" then, Corrie and Mary-Margaret giggled.

Maddie asked, "Why?"

Corrie said, "Maddie, why is your chest wet?"

Maddie realized that she went to school braless and she said, "Oops, I forgot to wear my bra." 

Mary-Margaret said, "Maddie, don't tell me you're chowing down the cooked pig's feet again. The last time we ate together such a wonderful dish was already last month. And you uncontrollably released milk from you which made us laugh."

Corrie said, "And also, since pig's feet contain too much calcium, you're lactating too much. Can't you control you body, Maddie?"

Maddie said, "I know." She smiled because she meant it for Zack. Maddie then continued, "Oh girls, I forgot, this Thursday, there's prom night. You should bring your dates." She said this since she's bringing Zack to the prom, and wants him all night.

Corrie was happy to go to the prom too, and she's bringing Trevor to the prom. But Mary-Margaret was just mum of who will she tag along at the prom. But Maddie was prepared for this, because she's bringing in Zack. Maddie said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Corrie and Mary-Margaret also said goodbye to her and they all part ways.

Meanwhile, Zack was happy since he found out that Max and Tapeworm will not leave after a mishap that cancelled their moving out by mistake. Zack was happy that day and he said, "Max, Tapeworm, I thought you guys left."

Max said, "No, we didn't. Our parents cancelled it because it was last minute."

Tapeworm said, "At least we still get to be together now right?"

Zack said, "Yeah, I know." Then, Maddie came to fetch Zack. Maddie said, "Oh Zack, let's go home now. I've got something to tell you."

Zack said goodbye to his friends and they left, going home to the Tipton. Maddie said, "Zack, I thought they were leaving somewhere else." Zack said, "I know, but it was cancelled. I'm glad you're still here with me, like them. What's up?"

Maddie then hands Zack an invitation. Zack said, "What's that for?" Maddie said, "That's for my school's prom night this Thursday. Be sure to come, that's starting 7:00 pm. The reason I'm inviting you is because you're my date on that night."

Zack's eyes twinkled upon hearing the invitation and said, "Maddie, will you pick me up?" Maddie said, "Sure." And together, they bounced back home.

_Thursday, 6:30 pm_

Zack and Maddie prepared for the prom, but Maddie decide to give a surprise later on to Zack. As she adjusted her bra one last time in her prom gown, she knocked on Zack's door and Zack came out in his best tuxedo that London bought for him.

Zack said, "Maddie, you're hot tonight. Sweet Thang"

Maddie said "So are you, my Zacky boy."

Zack said, "So, are we off tonight?" 

Maddie held his hand and they left for the lobby and Zack said, "Well, that's a yes. Let's go." Maddie said, "Oh, London's coming too. She's waiting at the lobby." As the elevator comes down to the lobby, London said, "Oh, hi Maddie, Zack, nice to see you two today! My limo's coming in a minute."

Maddie said, "Oh, who's your date, London?" London said, "Did you remember... well, it's a surprise. You'll see later. But why Zack's your date?" Zack said, "Because she loves me and completes me." London said, "Oh!"

Then, London's limousine arrives and they went in. as they approached the place, London said, "Well, I've got a surprise for you." London waited outside and saw her date, the same boy she liked from the opposite hotel (Too bad I can't remember his name). London and her date went in, followed by Maddie and Zack.

As Maddie waved at her friends, Corrie and Mary-Margaret said, "Why Zack?"

Maddie said, "I love him, don't you get it? He loves me too."

Zack also blurts out, "And don't you forget that!"

Corrie and Mary-Margaret said, "Ok, Maddie, we got it now." Then Mary-Margaret said, "Oh, meet my date, Izzy." (Izzy is a character reference to the DCOM "Jump In!")

Zack and Izzy greeted each other, and Maddie said, "Let's get our first prom picture, shall we?" Zack just said, "Well, ok!" they then have their picture taken and later that night…

As sweet music was playing, Maddie and Zack danced to each other's arms. Maddie and Zack looked at each other, and as the song "Careless whisper" plays, Maddie and Zack can't stop fighting the temptation. They dreamily stared into each other, saying their names to each other.

At 11:00 pm, Zack and Maddie went to the top of the building, where nobody was there. Zack said, "Maddie, that was the best night ever… yeah" Maddie then said, "Oh Zack, will you…"

Zack said, "I know."

Maddie then saw a bench and they proceeded there. Maddie pulled Zack's pants down leaving only his tuxedo unremoved. He slid his hard cock on Maddie's pussy but he didn't hump yet. Maddie asked him, "Why, Zack?" Zack didn't say a word but his hands started to caress Maddie's breasts, although she's not yet removing her dress yet.

Maddie moaned at what Zack was doing. Maddie felt her muscles contracting, s Zack caressed her breasts. At this point, he started humping Maddie, and he slowly opened her dress to reveal her wearing a baby blue colored bra. But, she kept moaning because he was still caressing her breasts, so she took it off.

She kept on moaning out Zack's name, and she started to tremble. She said, "OHHHH Zack, give it to me… give me what I want Zack… ahhhhh"

Zack said, "Well, I'm… getting… near… Maddie… I'm getting there!"

Maddie felt her body ready to explode, as she said, "Oh! Zack, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Zack, I'M GONNA CUM!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!" At this point, Zack pulled himself out of her, and Maddie cummed.

But together with Maddie cumming, Zack cummed as well, and Maddie's blasted out milk from her breasts, due to Zack caressing them which sent it to do a chain reaction with Maddie cumming.

A wet Maddie breathed heavily and Zack said, "Oops… I forgot the milking can. Oh well, I hope there's more left on her…" he then approached her and sucked hard on her breasts, which made Maddie moan more with relief. "Ahh, Zack, keep drinking it all, or momma's gonna be upset" Zack purred like a cat and said, "Yes, I will" and kept sucking while his fingers tease Maddie's clit.

Zack then kissed her and Maddie felt better. At this point London, Corrie and Mary-Margaret comes in and were surprised at what Zack and Maddie were doing. Zack was shocked and tried to give a good excuse, but he can't think of anything. Instead, he said, "Are you going to tell the people?"

Corrie laughed and said, "No, silly. We won't." Zack then went "phew" after hearing it.

Trevor and Izzy came in and said, "Ok, that's really good to see." After that, the five teens decided to just watch Zack and Maddie do their thing until Maddie moaned loudly, "ahhhh!"

Zack said, "Please, not so loud!" the others laughed out.

**That's the end of this story, but I might add another one later on. Thanks for the reviews back in the first chapter so I'll wait for the reviews for this chapter.**


	3. The last striptease

**Ok, ok, I see that chapter two is not enough so I'll add another chapter, but this one's a shorter one. This involves Zack seeing Maddie striptease. It happened a few days after the prom night.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget the reviews too.**

_Disclaimer: as usual, don't own Suite Life._

1:30 am.

Zack was sleeping for hours until he heard Maddie's teasing voice calling out to him. He thought, _Must be a dream or just my fantasy. But, what if it's true? I'll follow this sweet voice of the one I love. _He got up with his eyes opened a bit (since he was sleepy).

Then, he saw light, white light, and he proceeds to look from the door. He then said, "Wait, that's Cody's room! And… oh! Maddie!"

He sees Maddie wearing the same blue uniform that she always wears in the Tipton, but she's wearing both a frilly blue mini skirt and blue jeans as well. Maddie looked at Zack, and she proceeds to play a song, "Gimme More" by Britney Spears and she removed the vocals for her to sing.

As Maddie sang, she fingered at Zack for him to get aroused. She then slowly took off her uniform to reveal a lacy baby blue bra, which made Zack hard.

As she danced to the tune, she also removed her bra to reveal her big breasts, and Maddie toying her nipple around, which made Zack wet his pajamas. He felt it and he shouted upon feeling his pajamas wet, which made him fell down.

At that point, he woke up to see Maddie on top of him. He said, "Maddie? Why are you on top of me while I'm asleep? Is the stripteasing all a dream or not?"

Maddie giggled and said in her bedroom voice, "Maybe. But I'm here to make your 11 year old fantasies come true tonight."

Zack, still in bed in a flat position facing Maddie, said, "Ok, I'm ready for anything, Sweet thang"

Maddie giggled again and took off her uniform and Zack was pleased to see the same bra in his dream. Maddie took off her uniform and held his wrist and she said, "Zack… I want you… to feel me up, under my bra." Zack obeyed as he reached out and slid his hand under her bra, as he ran her nipple through his fingers. "This is amazing, it's like a pillow, and I've got to taste this." He said.

Maddie got aroused too, as Zack's cock hardened. Zack said, "Do you want me to take your bra off?"

Maddie said, "Go on."

Zack began to undo her bra strap, and undoing a hook. She looked straight at Zack's eyes and he pulled her bra off, revealing two perfect breasts, the cold air in the suite causing the nipples to erect. "Wow." Was all Zack could mumble.

But Zack was not worried that anytime she would release milk from her breasts if the timing was not right. As he threw her bra in the end of his bed, he said, "I'll let my cock get in too. Can you please...?"

Maddie shyly said, "Ok." Then she took her jeans and skirt and panty off, and Maddie spreads her legs so Zack can get his cock on her entrance. Then Zack let Maddie pull his pajamas off followed by his boxers. Zack then slid his hard cock on Maddie's hole.

As Zack began his job, Maddie lowered to Zack's mouth, making sure her breasts are touching his lips. Zack said, "I feel like I'm a baby again, but you're like a mother to me, giving me your milk."

At this point Zack started sucking hard on her two cup D breasts and Maddie moaned of the pleasure. While he was doing the sucking, She moaned. She moaned harder and harder as he brought it out and in and out and in again and again.

"Oh… oh… ahh… AHH!"

She moaned in pleasure and screamed in pain as he felt like a raw animal fucking her. He went faster and harder as she became even louder.

Zack cried out, "Oh yeah! BITCH YEAH! I'm fucking you hard!" Zack felt like he wants to use up Maddie's milk inside of her so he squeezed her nipples tight to squirt out milk on his face. And he _does_ like it!

Zack said, "Um, Maddie?" Maddie answered, "Yeah?" He continued, "Can I get my milking can?" Maddie said, "Save that for later. All I want is for you to keep fucking me."

Zack the kissed Maddie as their lips and tongues intertwine with each other, while Zack squeezed her breasts until she can't take it anymore. Maddie moaned out, "Oh please! Keep fucking me hard! I beg of you to keep squeezing my tits hard until they turn red!"

Zack didn't answer, but he said, "Maddie… I'M GONNA CUM NOW!!! Please… get off now!"

Both Maddie and Zack got off each other but Maddie sucked on Zack's cock, licking off all of his cum. Zack was exhausted and he said, "Ok, time to milk you, Maddie!" he got up and got his mom's breast pump (That was Zack's "milking can") and started to do his job while his other hand was on her other breast and he's kissing Maddie. Maddie moaned of the feeling of being milked out.

Then, Zack opted to put his cock one more time so she can bring more cum out of her. He went as hard and fast as he could and her screams just got louder and louder.

"I'm going to cum in you, slut! FUCK! NOW"

She moaned and gasped as he went the fastest she ever had and he knew it was almost the climax. The moment they both had an orgasm, he squeezed her boobs, and she shouted out in pleasure. "Yeah! Slut, that is what I call sex!"

Maddie was breathing heavily and she moaned out in exhaust, ""Mm... You're the best... I ever... had... Yeah"

He bent down and kissed her. "Mm... Best Lips for you..."

After that Zack fixed his bed and he puts away his mom's breast pump as well. Zack then wore his pajamas again and he dressed Maddie, but he left her uniform open and he did not hook her bra for her breasts to recover.

Maddie then slept with Zack with her breasts exposed and Zack slept away in her arms, still sucking on her left breast while her other breast is covered with her bra.

Zack then whispered, "You're the best there ever was. Thanks Maddie."

Maddie whispered out, "You too, Zack. Thanks for fucking me." With this done, they fell asleep.

_The next day_

Carey, Cody and Kurt have returned with Carey and Kurt reunited. They were surprised to see Zack asleep with Maddie breastfeeding Zack. Carey exclaimed, "He really did miss us, Kurt. Look at him; he feels like a baby again, the way I did with him and Cody before."

Both Kurt and Cody just fell silent and confused with what Carey said. Zack just murmured, "I love you mom." He slept silently not knowing his family was already there.

All he knows is that he and Maddie love each other.

Cody said, "Let's not wake them up. Let's go. We don't want to wake him up, right?"

**This time, it's the end of the story. So from here, Tootles!**


End file.
